


The Fox and his Bear

by publishesinfontuwu



Series: To the World, Welcome to N-City [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: DoKun are tired parents, Kun in this is that cool parent who offers condoms to his kids, M/M, RenHyuck got together yay me, i'm posting this without sending it for beta reading, this series is honestly just random ramblings that pops up in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: Doyoung is an observant person — overly-observant as Kun would say. So Donghyuck’s pathetic excuse and blabbering is just highly suspicious and totally unconvincing to Doyoung, especially with the way Donghyuck was blushing in front of him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: To the World, Welcome to N-City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027594
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	The Fox and his Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly one of my random rambling... and it somehow fits into my found family universe... so here it is :)  
> It started off with me wanting this to be the Doyoung centric fic I always wanted to write... and then Awsaz gave us platonic DoRen and I was like I need to write about them (also, because Doyoung is my 127 bias and Renjun is the Dream bias)... Doyoung caring for Renjun in his little bunny ways but then... like how RenHyuck hijacked the Awsaz vlive and flirted in front of Doyoung's salad (pasta tbf), RenHyuck also hijacked this and now we have this mess of a RenHyuck plot. I'm not complaining though, hehe!
> 
> You don't actually need to read the previous story in the series for this.
> 
> Mature for the sexy morning adventures of RenHyuck, and to play safe even though it is pretty mild. But also for bad language I guess.  
> Hope you liked it :)

Doyoung is an observant person — overly-observant as Kun would say.

But it comes with the job of keeping their friend groups out of trouble when Kun isn’t around to do that. Both of them have always been teased to be the “mom” of the group and it comes with a price. If Spiderman has spidey-senses, Kun’s mom-senses know _exactly_ when any members of the China Line, or anyone younger actually, needed help. Which is the reason why every lecturer that had taught him fought to have him as a Teacher’s Assistant when he graduated over a year ago. He takes a whole workload off the professors and his consultation hours are always packed and double booked.

Which in turn, leads the school to offer him a psychology major scholarship that he accepted — because he is an overachiever — and Doyoung isn’t the right person to comment because he has done the same with his STEM scholarship.

There are times where he is just chilling with Kun over a highball when Kun freezes in mid sentence and whips his phone out to dial a China Line member’s number and asks if they are alright. 99% of the time they are not and that 1% goes to Kun stopping them before they actually does the deed. Everytime Doyoung puts up with them complaining about how Kun ruins the fun, but he sees it in their eyes — the adoration and love they have for their eldest _gege_. Doyoung doesn’t have foresight like Kun but he is very good at reading people’s behaviours and auras.

Which is why when he steps onto the porch of the house, on a Tuesday evening, Doyoung feels an unspoken shift in the ambience.

Something is wrong.

He spots a pair of guest slippers out of place, and Renjun’s shoes are missing from the rack. A familiar pair of sneakers sits politely and neatly by the shelf, while Renjun’s indoor slippers are missing from the rack. He peeks at the board and sees nothing changed before he tiptoes to the kitchen where a loud yell emits from. He hears a familiar voice cursing as he yelps and a loud clang of metal on the workbench surface. Doyoung quickly steps into the kitchen and gasps.

“Lee Donghyuck, what are you doing in the kitchens?”

Lee Donghyuck, or better known to the world as Haechan — a budding youtuber who has already amassed a huge following on both twitter and youtube — spins on his heels and shrieks in fright when he sees Doyoung standing by the hallway.

“Jesus, Injunnie says you won’t be back until 6.30pm, dear lord my heart gave out.”

Donghyuck shifts the cast iron pot from one stove to another, stirring the kimchi he had out into the soup. He turns to the neatly diced tofu and looks at Doyoung, who was still standing by the door, with an unreadable expression. He opens his mouth and teases him regarding his shocked look, giggling to the stew he was cooking slowly over the fire. Doyoung gives him an unimpressed look and Donghyuck snickers at him.

“Injunnie got called to attend a meeting from his internship company, those assholes, and he didn’t want to bother you two — by that I mean Kun-ge and you, obviously — because it was his turn to cook, so he called me to help him cook dinner while he go deal with that group of hags. He was away since 11am, so I got here after my class ended, which was around 3pm, I think?”

Doyoung raises his eyebrows at the monologue. Donghyuck seems to have realised that he may have overshared as he looks away sheepishly as if the redness on his ears aren’t giving him away. Doyoung could almost hear Kun whispering “Doyoung, you’re overthinking again” but really, who can blame him?

What kind of platonic friends will be willing to drop everything and jump on a three-hour train ride on a _Tuesday_ to help their friend to cook for their housemates? Doyoung is close with Kun, they practically grew up together and were neighbours but he can’t find it in him to drop everything he has at the middle of the week for him. Kun would, though, if it was for Ten because his friend is whipped and in denial.

So Donghyuck’s pathetic excuse and blabbering is just highly suspicious and totally unconvincing to Doyoung, especially with the way Donghyuck was blushing in front of him. Doyoung quietly comforts his favourite son, Jeno Lee, in his mind for the impending heartbreak he is going to go through. Donghyuck chases him away to change and Doyoung does what he was told because Donghyuck is intimidating to an extent and he doesn’t want him to poison the food they are going to consume. He has only met the boy twice and well, Doyoung knows that battles to avoid.

Plus, it’s quite adorable how he is so shy about his feelings.

When he returns to the kitchen, finally in comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie, Kun is just making his way in. Kun raises an eyebrow at Doyoung, noticing the change in the mood when he spots his friend. The younger male just shrugs, a twinkle in his eyes, as he tells him that Donghyuck is around and Renjun is nowhere to be found. Kun raises a curious eyebrow at that statement and his lips form an “O” as he understands what Doyoung is hinting at. They giggle quietly by the stairs before he shakes his head, and gestures wordless to his room.

When Kun climbs the stairs quietly, Doyoung slips back into the hallway, making his way to the kitchen as he hums under his breath. If Renjun’s absence doesn’t set off any warning alerts in Kun, that means that Doyoung isn’t lying and that Renjun is safe. He is about to enter the kitchen when he hears the phone ringing and the music that is blasting from Donghyuck’s phone is cut off. Donghyuck scrambles to pick up the call and soon, Doyoung picks up the clear sound of Renjun’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck chuckles, carrying the pot of soup to the table. He gives the table a once over and smiles at his dishes before he turns to the stove and scrubs the stains off the white stove-top. The line falls silent and Donghyuck hums a little to let Renjun know that he is still connected. He washes the cloth thoroughly and returns to where his phone is placed.

“Do you want me to go meet you at the station? I’m pretty sure Kun-ge and Doyoung-hyung can start off dinner without us,” Donghyuck asks quietly, voice warm.

Donghyuck turns to his phone to make sure the call didn’t disconnect when Renjun didn’t say anything. He’s about to call the other’s name when he hears a faint “please, if you can…” which Donghyuck just chuckles in such a warm, loving way. Doyoung swears he can see the hearts falling out of his mouth when he replies, “It went that bad, Injunnie? Where are you now, I’ll time my escape so you don’t have to wait-”

Renjun’s response goes unheard but the way Donghyuck’s hands tugs on the apron and hangs it up by the hook, Doyoung knows he is drawing close. Donghyuck throws the remaining dirty dishes into the dishwasher and starts a cycle as he washes his hands again.

“Damn, baby, guess I got to sprint to the station as fast as I can…”

There is a soft chuckle from the phone, which Donghyuck just smiles in response as the call disconnects. He wipes his hand on the hand towel and Donghyuck checks his surroundings one last time, grabbing clean bowls to put them out as he removes the apron swiftly, hanging them up by the door and jumping when both Kun and Doyoung walk in. He gives them a nervous chuckle and gestures that he would be leaving when Kun made a questioning noise at that. Donghyuck doesn’t hear it as he was already out of the kitchen door, down the hallways, and the front door slams a couple of seconds later.

Kun raises his eyebrows at the scene that just happened before him as Doyoung laughs, shaking his head. “Hyuck won.”

Kun breaks into a smile as he holds out his hand swiftly. “Remember the bet?”

Doyoung groans and promises to pay him later when he gets his wallet from his bag in the room, “fuck, I forgot about it.”

Kun chuckles fondly at Doyoung as he ladles kimchi soup into his bowl and Doyoung serves up the rice. They pick up the vegetables with their chopsticks and murmur a low greeting before shoving the vegetables in their mouths. Doyoung swallows his mouthful of rice and glances at the empty spots on the table.

“Will they blame us for eating before they return?”

Kun shakes his head, jabbing his chopstick at Renjun’s usual seat and says, “They are not telling us about their relationship yet, so we’ll pretend that we don’t know about it. Plus, Renjun’s sixth sense is almost as bad as ours, just that his tingles for anyone and everyone, and we know that includes aliens.”

Doyoung barks a laugh and they return to their meal, talking about their day. Sure enough, while they are talking about Donghyuck’s cooking skills, the two of them returned. Renjun’s eyes are red and his shoulders sag with relief when he sees them eating. They watch Donghyuck’s hand fall to Renjun’s waist, giving it a light squeeze before he pushes him toward the staircase and he enters the kitchen. He washes his hands and takes two bowls, filling it with rice and bringing them to the table. Donghyuck carefully scoops soup into one, and mixes the rice in, mashing up the tofu and kimchi as Renjun walks in. They exchange a smile and Donghyuck pushes the bowl of soup and rice to Renjun who pouts at the contents.

“Hyuckie—”

“Shut up, eat it or I’ll personally cook you porridge.”

Renjun hisses at him but obediently spoons a mouthful into his mouth, slowly chewing on the rice and kimchi. Donghyuck beams and reaches over to drop a piece of grilled chicken into his bowl. Donghyuck is too focused on Renjun’s eating speed, a hand resting on his wrist to slow him down when he eats too fast, to notice the looks Doyoung and Kun are exchanging beside them. Kun raises an eyebrow and Doyoung wiggles his back as they both try to hold in their questions. When Donghyuck finally notices the stares from the two oldest, he doesn’t say a word but just slowly chews on a piece of meat.

“Renjun skipped lunch today and basically breakfast too, so he shouldn’t be eating too fast… or his gastric pains will return and Renjun in pain is a pain in the—” Donghyuck explains slowly as Renjun took his chance to shove a piece of chicken into his mouth, cutting him off.

He smiles at him fondly as Donghyuck pouts at the abuse, leaning in to wipe a drop of soup on the corner of his mouth. Renjun points his spoon menacingly at him and threatens to dig his eyeballs out with that if he keeps up with the cute act. It doesn’t serve his purpose because the pout on Donghyuck’s lips deepens and Renjun clenches on his spoon tighter.

“Oh, darling… you would never, I mean, how can you deny your lover from a chance to gaze at your beauty,” Donghyuck whines.

Renjun chokes on his rice and looks up, grinning at the words. “Then shut up and eat your dinner, Theatre boy.”

“Oh, we are back to major naming, ok then Architecture boy.”

Renjun hisses and fake lurch towards him as they burst into a fit of laughter. Donghyuck rests his chin on his palm and stares at Renjun, his gaze gentle and so fond that Kun and Doyoung avert their eyes. Renjun blinks, returning his gaze with his own, a smile playing on his lips. Their fingers brush and Renjun squeezes his hand a little before pulling away, returning to his meal. Donghyuck smiles, still watching him before he drops his gaze down on his own bowl. They remain silent for the rest of the meal, their legs tangle below the table.

Kun gets up to wash his bowls, offering to make a drink for everyone. Doyoung nods at the promising thought of a highball and Donghyuck politely declines. Renjun shakes his head as he finishes the last bit of his rice, getting up to wash the bowl. Donghyuck snaps his neck at the motion, threatening him with his chopsticks by pointing to the bowl and then to the table.

“Leave it there, I’ll wash it. And I demand that you take a shower and curl up in bed and watch that mouthless hippo-”

“Moomin is not a hippopotamus, he is a fairy!”

“Yeah that, and then wind down after a long day, you deserve it.”

Renjun looks like he was about to fight Donghyuck but the latter keeps his gaze sharp on him. Doyoung watches the fight fizzle out of Renjun like a candle in a storm. The exhaustion of the day is visible on Renjun’s face as he leaves the bowl on the table, walking over to where Donghyuck sits.

They watch in silence as Renjun drapes himself over Donghyuck and they exchange hushed words, lips moving close to their skin. Donghyuck’s hands are rubbing circles on Renjun’s wrist as they watch him leave a light kiss on Renjun’s jaw before he pulls away, fingers brushing his cheeks softly. Renjun smiles slightly at the two oldest and leaves the dining area quietly. Donghyuck hums under his breath as he finishes his rice slowly.

He can feel the questions vibrating off the two men but they keep their silence, so Donghyuck being an absolute piece of shit he is, just washes their bowls and places them neatly on the tray before he saunters out of the room with a wave and belts out a loud “goodnight hyungs!”.

He slips into Renjun’s room, receiving a noise of affirmation from the freshly showered Renjun curling up in his bed. His bed table sits in his lap and a Moomin cartoon playing from the laptop. He drops a kiss on Renjun’s head and rummages through Renjun’s wardrobe for his clothes (yes, they have each other’s clothes in their respective wardrobes) and ducks into the toilet. He comes out after a while, hair wet and a towel rests across his shoulders, he digs around for a hair dryer. Renjun shifts in his position and pauses the show as he beckons Donghyuck to sit by the bed.

His hands gentle against his scalp as he blow-dries the wet hair for him. Donghyuck relaxes under Renjun’s touch, leaning into his embrace. It is oddly domestic for them who just got together in less than two months but Donghyuck feels a slight shift in their dynamics. The moment is gone when Renjun lightly hits the crown of his head, and sets the hair dryer aside, climbing back to bed. The movie resumes as Donghyuck brings over their water bottles just in case they get thirsty in the night, and he slips under the covers, pulling Renjun right into his embrace.

They doze off halfway through the movie, smiling in each other’s arms.

So when Kun goes to wake Renjun up at eight in the morning, he sees them tangled up in the sheets. Renjun’s head nestles at the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, as Donghyuck has a leg thrown across Renjun’s hip haphazardly. They are thankfully dressed and Kun calls out their names quietly, watching them rouse from their sleep. Renjun blinks sleepily, hands stretching up as his shirt rides up. Donghyuck mumbles something incoherently, hands holding on to Renjun hips.

Renjun giggles a little, fingers gently caressing his moles as he nuzzles his neck, pressing light kisses on the skin. Donghyuck opens his eyes and growls playfully at Renjun who bursts into laughter, as Donghyuck flips him on his back and hovers above him. Renjun’s breath hitches and Kun coughs at the door. They jump apart in panic as Donghyuck throws the covers over his head as Renjun shrieks at the door.

“Kun-ge, it’s not what you think it is!”

Kun chuckles at their antics. “Do you need breakfast or you’re just going to have each other for breakfast?”

Renjun belts out another incoherent high-pitched shriek and rolls out of bed. “Kun-ge!! I— We— no?”

Kun chuckles, giving them a thumbs up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Renjun blushes, hiding his face behind his hands which Donghyuck pries away as he emerges from beneath the covers. Renjun wails about the embarrassing moment, smacking Donghyuck on the head and berates him for that habitual action. Sure, they had made out in Donghyuck’s house before when Renjun had stayed over and it had awesome morning sex but this is akin to making out in your family house and getting caught by your parent.

Renjun is beyond mortified and embarrassed. Even though Renjun was sure that Kun probably doesn’t care at all.

“Baby…” Donghyuck nuzzles at his neck, nipping at the skin.

“Go away, I’m never going to leave the room ever,” Renjun whimpers into the pillow.

Donghyuck presses his lips on Renjun’s temple, hands pulling him back into his embrace. “I’m supposed to be the theatre major here, darling…”

Renjun looks up and laughs as he hides his face back on Donghyuck’s shoulders. He perches neatly on Donghyuck, who just spreads his thighs and makes him straddle him at the edge of the bed. Mouthing against the jaw, Donghyuck presses light, fluttering kisses on Renjun’s neck before dragging his mouth back onto Renjun’s own lips. They kiss messily before pulling away to catch their breaths and Donghyuck bumps their foreheads together.

“Well, I don’t think Kun expects us to be down that fast so…”

“For the love of your life, Lee Donghyuck, shut up.”

“Make me?”

Renjun smirks, hands moving up from Donghyuck’s chest to cup him at the jaw, head tilting to press his lips to Donghyuck’s own lips. They crash back into bed and Renjun shifts to a more comfortable position on top of Donghyuck. Donghyuck licks his way into Renjun’s mouth, his right hand sliding to the base of his spine while his left hand dips to grip on the back of his thigh. Renjun moans into his mouth as Donghyuck grins and snaps his hips up, breaking the kiss when Renjun whimpers.

“You-”

Donghyuck smiles innocently, brushing Renjun’s bed-messed hair out of his face “Me?”

Renjun growls, leaning down to press their lips together, hands slipping past the plain white tee that Donghyuck wore to sleep last night. They forget about breakfast the moment Donghyuck flicks his wrists in a well-timed stroke and Renjun melts into a moaning mess. Needless to say, both Renjun and Donghyuck decide to take another nap after.

They walk into the dining area at half past ten, both already showered and dressed for the day, to see Doyoung drinking his coffee and scrolling through his kindle. He raises an eyebrow at them, nodding to the oven where a stack of pancakes sat on a baking tray, kept warm in the oven. Doyoung finishes the rest of his coffee with a gulp as Donghyuck shoves Renjun to the seat. He skips to the oven and takes the plates out to fetch the pancakes from the oven. He lets out a cheerful noise when he finds sausages sitting within the oven too.

“Babe, you want eggs or nah?” Donghyuck turns to Renjun, as he makes his way to the fridge.

Renjun makes an affirmative noise before adding a soft “please”. Donghyuck hums as he picks up a pan and throws the fridge open to grab some eggs. He cracks five in a bowl and beats them together with a pair of chopsticks, before sprinkling some salt and pepper into them. He returns to the fridge to grab both the milk carton and the slab of cheddar cheese. He splashes some milk into the egg and preheats the pan over the fire. When the pan heats up enough, he adds a generous dollop of butter into the pan, turning the heat down to avoid burning the butter. He tosses half of the egg mixture in, pulling the sides into the center with his chopsticks as he messes up the center of the mixture. Once it starts to take a little shape, he grates fresh cheddar onto the egg, and in one swift motion, flips them into an omelette and onto the plate.

He makes himself scrambled eggs with the remaining eggs and dumps the scrambled eggs into the plate. He saunters over to where Renjun is sitting with Doyoung and notices that his boyfriend’s ears are bright red. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Doyoung who just gives him a tiny smile, gesturing to Renjun quietly. He pushes the plate with the omelette to Renjun and takes the seat opposite him, beside Doyoung who gives him an arched eyebrow as he continues with whatever he was saying.

“...unless you’re going for the “mauled by a bear” aesthetic, I would not recommend walking out with _that_ bruise.”

Renjun blushes several shades of red and Donghyuck just shamelessly kisses his cheeks across the table. Doyoung chuckles fondly under his breath at their antics, eyes twinkling with fondness for Renjun definitely, he will choose to die than admit that he looks at Donghyuck fondly. Renjun avoids his eyes shyly and Doyoung just stretches a hand across the table to ruffle his hair, messing it up a little before he gets up and washed his mug. The room falls into a comforting silence as Renjun picks at his omelette, muttering a low “ah, it’s a six today”. Donghyuck grumbles about lack of appreciation for his culinary skills and Renjun pinches his cheeks, cooing at him.

Doyoung came back to the table, picking up his kindle as he looked at them. “Kun and I are heading to Brooklyn after he comes back from the grocery run, so we won't be back until probably tomorrow, Jungwoo is coming back late afternoon I think?”

Renjun nods at the words, offering him a thumbs up before the older boy shuffles out of the kitchens. They listen to his footsteps disappearing up the stairs. Renjun pinches Donghyuck's cheeks, painfully this time, and chides him about marking when the front door opens. Kun walks in, hands full of paper bags, and gives the mark on Renjun’s neck a knowing look. Renjun winces at the reaction and Kun just laughs quietly, putting away the vegetables and purchase. They lapse back in silence as Kun hums under his breath while he keeps away the purchases and updates the chart hanging by the window.

“Enjoy your day kids, Doyoung and I won’t be back until tomorrow. Jungwoo says his flight back is today, so try not to make out on the cou—”

“Kun-ge!” Renjun shrieks, pouting at the oldest member of the house who just giggles at his reaction.

Kun ignores the indignant shrieks from Renjun as he turns to face Donghyuck. “Take care of our Renjunnie, Donghyuck. Hurt him and I personally deliver you to Xuxi who no doubt will greet your face with his fist.”

Donghyuck gives him a finger salute and Kun smiles at them before going back to his room. A while later, Renjun hears a loud “byebye” as the front opens and closes behind them. The house returns to silence and he shares a look with Donghyuck and they burst into peals of laughter. Donghyuck drapes himself behind Renjun, nosing on his neck, pressing another kiss on the prominent mark that is slowly colouring under his ear. Renjun smacks him lightly and he pulls away, returning to the seat opposite him.

“So, what are we going to do after this?” Donghyuck stabs a pancake and feeds it to Renjun.

“We could grab lunch at Faneuil Hall before heading over to the Fine Arts Museum, they are holding a special Greek anniversary exhibition that I haven’t seen yet…” Renjun ponders as he chews slowly.

“Why would you rather look at naked bodies made of marble when you have me?”

“Hmm, maybe I should find Medusa to turn you into stone.”

Donghyuck snorts at his retort, grinning at Renjun. “Stone only?”

Renjun smiles back, his eyes glinting with playfulness as the sunlight coming from the window casting shadows on his face. “That’s all you deserve, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't read the previous part to the series, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin were admirers of Renjun and they are competing fairly for the boy. This shows the choice that Renjun makes (he had already officially turned down Jeno and Jaemin, but Doyoung doesn't know)
> 
> Drop me a comment or a kudos if you liked this :)  
> Thank you and stay safe, everyone <33


End file.
